A Nightmares Lullaby
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: Its the time of year of Masaki's death aniversary. Ichigo is having nightmares about the day she died. Can someone help him? What does Rukia do?


Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters sadly. But I do own the cuteness in this story. ENJOY!

Summary: It's the day of Masaki's death anniversary and Ichigo can never sleep during this night out of the year. Rukia wants to help him but she doesn't know how. How can help Rukia get Ichigo to sleep? One-shot!

It was quite at the Kurosaki house. Night had come pretty quickly. Yuzu was making clothing for Kon, pricking her finger every now and again, not paying attention. Karin was reading a book on soccer strategies, not really reading. You would think that they would all be sleeping, but not tonight. Ichigo was too quite to be ok. Isshin wasn't heard from the whole day as he did his work in the clinic. There was a reason they all kept to themselves.

For tonight was the night of Masaki Kurosaki's death.

Isshin wasn't his usual spastic self. As for the girls, they were quiet and stayed in their room the whole day. The one they were all really worried about was Ichigo. Even the little shinigami girl in his closet wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to do without making him feel worse. This was the only day out of the year that the Kurosaki home was normal. Well, not so normal for them.

Rukia was keeping quiet so is not to disturb Ichigo with whatever he was doing on the other side of the closet door. She knew that tomorrow he would be all better, but she wanted to do something for him now. But her common sense got the better of her and told her to leave him be. So Rukia sat in her little, but comfortable, closet and waited till he would fall asleep. She needed to make sure that he was okay before she too would have a nights rest.

Then suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by a whimpering sound. Slowly, she slid the closet door open to peer out into Ichigo's room. It was dark but she could make out some things from the light shining in through the window.

She glance over at his nightstand clock as it read 11:45 pm. She hadn't know it had gotten this late. She heard the whimpering noise again and then found the orange haired boy twisting and turning in his bed. She had assumed he was sleeping so she jumped out of the closet. Rukia slowly walked over to Ichigo's bed and sat down on the edge

"No… mom please n-no…don't go…" Ichigo had muttered in his sleep. He was having a night mare about his mother. Yuzu had told her that Ichigo would often get these nightmares around this time of the year.

Then an Idea popped into Rukia's head. She slowly got off his bed careful not to wake him and walked down the hallway to the girl's room. Surprisingly the light was still on in there and the door was slightly cracked open. Rukia knocked gently trying not to make to muck noise. Suddenly the door opened a bit and Rukia saw a little blonde girl poke her head out.

"Hi Rukia. What are you doing up at this hour?" Yuzu asked as she looked wide awake.

"I should be asking that question." Rukia said with a smile on her face as Yuzu opened the door for her to come in. Karin was actually sleeping while Yuzu had been making clothing for her little Kon. Rukia saw Kon with an upset face as he saw Rukia who did nothing about it to help him. Rukia held back the urge to laugh.

"I am not really tired. I always get this way around this time. So did you want to see me for something?" asked Yuzu as she went back to her desk and started stitching cloth together.

"Yes. It's about Ichigo. You told me that around this time he starts to get nightmares." Rukia said as she was hoping to get some more answers.

"Yes. About mom and that day he saw her killed…." Yuzu trailed off a bit after what she had said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to-" Rukia was cut off.

"No, it's ok. I now that you just want to help Ichigo." Yuzu had gone back to her happy self.

"Right now he seems to be having one of those nightmares. It's not so bad but I am sure it will get that way." Rukia looked down at the floor.

"Really? I hate when he gets this way." Yuzu stopped her stitching and looked over to Rukia.

"Do you know any way that I can help him? I don't want to make him become in a worse state than he already is." Rukia looked at Yuzu with a look in her eyes that was hoping for an answer.

"Well, before our mom died, she would sing to us at night. Each one of us had a special lullaby. Ichigo always loved it when mom would sing to him at night to help him fall asleep." Yuzu said as she was remembering the song her mother would sing her to sleep with.

"A lullaby. What was Ichigo's lullaby?" Rukia asked deciding that she might give this a try.

"Well let's see. I think it was….. Or maybe, um…..oh! Now I remember! It was 'You are my sunshine'." Yuzu said with a happy face.

"You are my sunshine. I know that song. I heard it once before thought I don't remember where. It was like it was a long time ago when I did thought, but I still remember it clearly." Rukia was now in a better mood as she thought about giving this lullaby a try.

"What are you going to do?" asked Yuzu as she hoped Rukia had a plan to help her brother.

"I think I will sing him his lullaby." Rukia said with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh really? I hope it works. Good luck!" Yuzu said as she followed Rukia as she went to the door.

"Thanks for your help Yuzu. Goodnight." Rukia said as she made her way back to Ichigo's room.

"You're welcome Rukia." Yuzu said into the dark hallway in a low voice. She closed the door and started to hum to herself the lullaby that her mother would sing to her. She shut off her room light and climbed into bed with the song still in her mind as she drifted off to sleep. An image of her mother painted in her dreams.

As Rukia entered Ichigo's room, she could see that he was now moving more violently in his be. He turned every which way and was talking in his sleep.

"Mom please…get up…no y-you can't be…no mom!" Ichigo started to get louder.

Rukia moved to his bed side quickly and placed a hand on his own hand. Rukia clutched it tightly and whispered soft words to him.

"Ichigo its ok I'm here." Rukia tried to get him to calm down a bit by letting him hear her voice. That was if she could get through to him. He wasn't calming down the least bit. So Rukia sat closer to him and started so shake him a bit. Sweat was on his head and tears stared to come down from him closed eyes.

"Mom…mom…MOM!" Ichigo then sat up straight and he was so scared that he couldn't move. All he could do was cry. But he didn't know that someone was there at his side and someone was holding his hand.

"Ichigo, are you ok!" Rukia said to him in a clam but worried tone. She started to rub his back to calm him down.

"R-Rukia what are you…how…." He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her and he was crying and shivering. Just like a little child that was scared and wanted his mother.

"It's ok. You were having a nightmare. Your fine now. It's ok." Rukia was doing her best to comfort him.

Ichigo pulled Rukia into an embrace and cried into her shirt. Rukia was shocked at his actions but then put her left hand on his back and started to rub his back in a comforting manner then placed her right hand on his head and ran her hands through his orange hair.

"Shhh, its ok, your ok, I'm here now." Rukia felt Ichigo calm down a bit now and he let go her.

"Are you ok?" Asked Rukia as she pulled her hands away from his head and back and placed her right hand on his cheek to whip away his tears. Ichigo just nodded and sat there looking at her in silence. He watched her wipe the tears from his eyes and then she hugged him.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"She asked him while still holding him.

No answer. Rukia took this as a yes as she felt Ichigo hold her tighter. Ichigo was desperate and wanted nothing more than to be in Rukia's arms holding him till morning came. Rukia let go of him and looked at the clock. It read 12:40.

"Ok then. Lie down and let's get some rest." Rukia said as she gently pushed Ichigo down back onto his pillow. Rukia lay next to him and she covered both of them with the blanket. She put her left hand around him and her right hand went under his pillow.

Only about 10 minutes passed so it was now 12:50 and Rukia couldn't find herself wanting to fall asleep. She looked down at Ichigo and was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Ichigo why aren't you sleeping?" Rukia asked as she looked at his face to see a sleepy but still frightened face.

"I can't sleep." Ichigo said in a whisper like voice."I don't want to have these nightmares anymore." Ichigo said as he held on to Rukia as if he would be taken from him.

"Don't worry about the nightmares. If you do have them again I promise that I will be there for you when you need me. I promise." Rukia said into his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"But I still can't sleep." Ichigo now was looking Rukia in the eye.

"I can help with that. First close your eyes." Rukia was going to take this chance to sing Ichigo the lullaby that his mom used to sing to him when he was little.

So Ichigo closed his eyes and curled up closer to Rukia. Now that she had gotten Ichigo to do as she said, she took her left hand and placed it on top of his hair. She stroked his hair gently to help put him to sleep.

"You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine.

You make me happy.

When sky's are gray."

Ichigo opened his eyes but Rukia didn't see. He was shocked that she was singing to him, but he was enjoying it and lay still to listen to her soft and beautiful voice.

"You'll never know dear.

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

"You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine.

You make me happy.

When sky's are gray.

You'll never know dear.

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Rukia repeated the song over until she sang it four times. As she did she ran her small hand through his hair. Rukia was singing the last time.

"You'll never know dear. How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Rukia finished the lullaby and looked down to see Ichigo's eyes closed and his face content. His chest rose up and down in a pattern. He was finally asleep.

She hummed the tune softly just to be safe that he was actually down.

"Sweet dreams Ichigo." She said then kissed the top of his head.

Then her lullaby ended. And there would be no more bad dreams. If there were then they would have to face Rukia and her lullabies.

This is my first fanfic. What do you guys think of it? Please tell me! Thanks so much for reading. RxR. BYE-BYE! XD


End file.
